Princess Of Dawn
by LightNamine
Summary: Eighteen year old Namine was enjoying her life until a certain prince crashed into her life. Thanks to him she is taken from her home to the palace and to make matters worse she is developing feelings for a certain knight.
1. Normalcy

Chapter One- Normalcy

I'm in a floor length pink dress with roses. Everything is so big…maybe I'm just small. Then I catch a glance at myself in the mirror. I'm seven. My long blonde hair is flowing freely almost encasing me. It looks like it has never been cut. This looks so unlike me, but I don't have time to think about that. My legs carry me, as I worry about being late. My friend told me to meet her out front. Her name is Kairi.

This place is huge and fancy. Yet, my seven year old brain has it all mapped out like I've lived here my entire life. Except, I don't remember ever being here and people keep staring at me with fake smiles. They all dress nicely with expensive dresses and fashionable tuxedos. The adults mumble a hello along with a bow or curtsy.

A feeling of curiosity crept into my skin as I wondered why I needed to meet her out front; we tend to avoid that place because strange people stop by there. I faltered at the front hall and glanced backwards. A huge portrait of a family hung overhead- a father and mother and a boy and a girl and I could not forget the dog, Leon. Below this huge portrait was the main staircase in all its shining glory. The staircase was split in two with portraits of the past monarchs posted on the walls besides the stairs. I stepped over to the newest one- the one of a man, he reminded me of a fatherly figure. He looked perfect with his spiky blonde hair, ocean blue eyes, and stern gaze. He truly was an amazing ruler.

The old, large clock tower chimed and snapped me out of it. I skipped over to the heavy, wooden doors and gave a lovely smile and the two guards returned the smile and pushed them open. The sun was rapidly falling. The large stone wall that kept me trapped inside the castle looked as tough as ever.

I sat down at the fountain and looked around for my friend. She was nowhere. I frowned. Am I that late? No, I couldn't be. Just a few more minutes and then I'll go back inside.

"Hello, dear," purred a silky voice.

I looked around, "who's there?"

"Such a young thing, come over here," it cooed.

Glancing over my shoulder, I followed the voice into the shadows.

"Perfect," laughed the voice.

"Who is this?" I demanded.

The laughter grew and I felt someone grasp my arms and I shrieked in alarm. A hand clamped over my mouth. There were at least three people talking about what to do with me. Something hit my head and my world flew out of focus but there was no pain. Finally, my voice of reason kicked in. I'm dreaming. This is my dream, not theirs and now it's time I wake up. Come on, wake up, wake up, wake up!

My body flung itself up and I gasped for air, looking around disoriented. Sleeping on the floor with a thin tan blanket, the sun has not quite risen for the whole place is pitch black. Exhaling I laid my head back onto the concrete ground and blinked.

It seemed so real. These dreams have been occurring more and more often each time, they get more realistic and more violent. What was worse was that voice. The soothing tone, it belonged to a female, but who? And why a palace? I certainly was not royalty by any means. Perhaps getting some air would do me some good.

I kicked the blanket off and pulled back the curtain and let moonlight filter in. My house was a tiny room with the blanket, an old cannon ball blast as a window with a thin blanket as a curtain, and that was about it. The moonlight cast a translucent look on my pale skin and I stepped out of its path.

A growl emitted from my stomach and I knew I needed to distract myself. Once out of the room the cold night-time air bit into my exposed skin. My bare feet made little slopping noises on the sandy path.

I rubbed my arms hoping to warm them up, but it did not help. I'd always assumed these dreams were just me imagining my life before I was seven…anything before then gets foggy. Like who are my parents? Do I have siblings? Were we rich? Did they abandon me? Did I run away? No, daydreaming won't help. I plopped down underneath a tree and looked up at the stars and against my better judgment, started thinking about my parents.

When I reopened my eyes the sun was blazing right on my face. I grumbled and rubbed my eyes. By now, the growling was constant and I decided it time to find food. The shops were always so well stocked and I was craving some bread. Sneakily, I waltzed over to the corner stall with the red and white stripes.

The vender was busily selling goods to a commoner. Perfect timing, I thought and snatched a piece and hid it under my tunic. He turned and scowled at me.

"I do not want trash hanging around here," he grumbled, turning up his nose.

"Your wish is my command," I stated sarcastically and strolled off.

Well, hah to him. I hustled back to my room not wanting to attract attention.

"Hey, Blondie, over here!" called out a voice.

I whipped my head in that direction and grinned at what I saw. My three friends- Hayner, Pence, and Olette. The trio beckoned me over to them in the alleyway. I happily obliged. At the time, they were munching on a watermelon. I plopped besides Hayner and took a bite out of my bread. It was so soft and tasty.

"Good?" Hayner asked softly.

I smiled, "delicious, how's the watermelon?"

"Perfect," he grinned.

Hayner was the one I knew the longest. He found me when I was starting out on the streets- lost and confused. I wore a ragged old pink dress he said, but I had no recollection of it. He took care of me. Hayner is now twenty-one. Three years older than me. He is a good foot taller than me and has chocolate brown eyes and blonde hair. I've always looked up to him after that like a brother, but he took it the other way.

His hand slipped over mine and I shifted away. Hayner made a slight face but covered it up. Pence is Hayner's wingman. He is twenty, black haired, dark eyes, and a bit heavier. He works for the butcher and Olette is his little sister. She is my age. Olette is tall and has brown hair and green eyes. She always says how jealous she is of how tiny I am. I laugh it off.

At eighteen, I am five foot two inches and weigh around ninety pounds because of my poor diet. I have shoulder length platinum blonde hair, pale skin, and big baby blue eyes. Hayner says he can just imagine what the ocean looks like just by looking through my eyes.

"Whatcha thinking about, Blondie?" asked Hayner.

I gazed up at the palace looming in front of us, "what it would be like to be royalty."

"You're a princess to me," Hayner grinned, nudging me.

I smiled, "you're too kind."

Pence and Olette exchanged a look, "well, we'll leave you two be…"

I opened my mouth to object, but Hayner interjects, "bye!"

The siblings wander off, Olette giving me one last glance before turning the corner and out of our view. I sigh and hug my knees, my back against the crumbling wall. Hayner scoots beside me.

"You know what I saw we do?" he asks, trying to cheer me up.

"What?" I ask, humoring him.

"We leave this here place and go live in the woods, just us, and raise a family of our own. I can hunt and you can cook. It'll be us and a small, cozy cabin. It'd be perfect," he explained.

I looked up at him, bewildered, "we can't just leave Pence and Olette."

"They'd be happy for us," he told me, giving my hand a squeeze.

"I'll think about it. Now, I must go," I told him, removing my hand and disappearing around the corner.

He hollered a wait, but I acted like I did not hear him. Sure, he was nice and would take care of me, but I did not love him. Then again, maybe the dreams would stop but, then again he's like my brother…that would be weird. I shook it off and saw all of the entertainers out and about.

A man balanced on needles, snake charmers, someone swallowing a sword, people walking on fire. I'd always enjoyed walking on fire. I stopped and watched. The man was very good, but then yelling broke my concentration. My head turned around and I saw men pulling Pence away and Olette screaming. Instantly, I raced over towards them.

"Let him go!" I demanded.

"He is under arrest," spat the head guard.

"What did he do?" I asked, a frown plastered on my face.

"Stealing from his majesty," another guard told me, one with longer blonde hair, he seemed a bit more sympathetic.

"What? That's crazy! Pence would never do anything like that!" I objected.

The head guard shoved past me, making me tumble into the mud. I clenched my fist and yelled at them. In a fit of anger, I grasped a rock and chucked it at his head. He wheeled around, enraged, and the next thing I knew his hand was on my neck and I was gasping for air.

"Now, maybe you won't attack an officer," he spat.

Using my strength, I kicked him in the gut and tore off after Pence. I had almost reached them; Olette was quick on my heels. I was about twenty feet away when he was taken inside the gates and I thought I could make it, they closed slowly and I leaped. My body made impact and flew backwards onto the ground and an 'uff' escaped my lips.

Olette cried out in dismay and pounded on the door. Quickly, I got up and pulled her away from the door and dragged her away knowing the mean guard was lurking somewhere. Eventually, she stopped resisting and just sniffled the rest of the walk to my house. Once inside, I looked at her. Her emerald eyes were puffy and red. I set her down and wrapped an arm around her trying to console.

"Olette, I am so sorry. I should have been faster," I told her softly.

"No. You did everything perfectly. I cowered at their swords and now he's gone!" she wailed loudly.

"Shh, no, shh, honey, that's not it at all," I whispered, holding her closer.

That night Olette cried herself to sleep. I gave her the blanket and I stayed awake making sure she did not do anything reckless. It was a terrible night for a storm came over us.

_The prince paced about his room. The time had finally come for him to select a princess to wed. A knock came on his door and he allowed the person in. it was none other than Kairi, the lady in waiting to his mother. _

_"My lord, you should close your window, there is a storm coming," she scolded him, closing the door to the balcony._

_"How is my queen?" he asked her, sitting on the bed._

_A frown twitched on her face but then vanished, "she is weakening I am sorry to say, but let us not speak of sad matters…have you decided where to go first?"_

_By now the lady was sitting next to the young prince, "no. I am going to the marketplace, I wish to meet someone."_

_"Who?" the girl asked, worry seeping into her voice._

_The prince grinned, "That is for me to know. Now if you shall excuse me, I must meet with Riku."_

_The red-head named Kairi sighed and bid him farewell with a curtsy and longing glance. He sighed relieved. Kairi followed him around like a lost puppy and set him on edge. He ran a hand through his gravity-defying brown hair before exiting his large bedroom. The guards had just returned with their latest prisoner and Riku should be in the front room._

_The prince descended the stairs where a group of guards gathered. Riku, the eldest with silver locks was in the middle._

_"Ah, my prince," Riku said, bowing and excused himself from the group._

_"Come with me, my old friend," the brunette ordered._

_Riku obliged and they walked off into a deserted hallway, "Sora, what is it? You look terrible."_

_"The prisoner you brought, there was a girl that tried to defend him, what is her name?" Sora, the prince, asked the guard._

_Riku raised an eyebrow, "you know you cannot marry a commoner."_

_"Do you know her name or not?" Sora asked, growing irritated._

_The guard sighed, "Namine. The girl's name is Namine."_


	2. A Meeting

Chapter Two- A Meeting

"Na…Namine?" Olette asked.

I blinked, "yes?"

"Thank you. You are too good to me," she told me.

I was touched, "Olette, you're like my family. I would do anything for you."

Olette beamed, "thank you Namine, I don't know what I would do without you."

I smiled, "you're welcome. Now I need to go fetch us some fresh water. I will be back, promise me you will wait here for me?"

"I promise," she told me.

"Good, I won't be too long," I explained before grabbing a bucket and disappearing.

The sun was hidden in the clouds today and the path was muddy from last night's storm, but I needed water. My feet sunk into the muck but I ripped them free making a weird plunking sound and plugged along. It was tiring, but nice to be alone.

At one point, I got tired and sat down on a patch of grass. When I turned my head to the right I noticed a bush of berries. Greedily, I ate four handfuls. Energized, I continued my hike to the creek. My dress became filthy for there was a steep hill and I slipped and slid down it.

Finally, I arrived at the creek. The crystal clear water was higher than usual, but still pretty docile. Cautiously, I gripped a small tree trunk and leaned into the water dunking the bucket in and pulling it out. I placed that gently in the grass away from the creek and surveyed my surroundings. There was no one around. I stripped out of the filthy dress and stepped into the creek.

A squeak escaped my lips as the icy water hit my bare body. Freezing, I quickly took a bath and grabbed my dress and started scrubbing away. Goosebumps spread through my arms and I cursed myself for falling in the mud. Then, I heard a branch crack and I gasped, ducking into the water until only my head was above. I paused a few seconds and waited by no other noise came. Must have been just a scared animal that ran away when it heard me.

I clambered out of the creek and slipped on my soaked dress. I lay down in the grass and a small sliver of the sun peeked out at me. This warmth helped warm me up. Everything was so peaceful, I closed my eyes and just listened and enjoying the day. Then I felt something block the sun…

Slowly, my heavy eyelids creaked open and I screeched when a figure was above me. My legs scuttled backwards and my back smashed into a tree. The figure advanced on me and I narrowed my eyes.

"Who are you? And what do you think you're doing sneaking up on a defenseless girl?" I ordered.

The figure's lips frowned then smiled light, "well, it does not look like you are all that defenseless and I was concerned you had passed out."

I bit my lip, feeling almost sorry for chewing him out, "oh...sorry, it has been a rough week for me."

The stranger extended his hand and I took it, "my name's Sora," and he pulled me up.

"That's a nice name, I'm Namine thanks for the lift," I smiled back at him.

"Any time," he replied, his hand still holding mine.

A blush creeped across my face, "well, I should uh…well be going, I have company at my home."

His smile dissolved, "can I walk you home?"

"Oh, I'm not sure…well… I guess I could stay for a little while longer."

Sora nodded and brought me over by the water where I put my bucket down. Sora had spiky brown hair like roasted chestnuts, had a faint tinge of cologne on him, blue eyes very similar to mine, tall, and well built. He wore a black shirt and black pants with golden edges on the shirt. He was very handsome.

"So what brings you out here?" I questioned.

"You did," was his blunt reply.

My blush grew; at least he was honest… "Do you always stalk women like this?"

"Only if they are as beautiful as you," he complimented, leaning in.

I leaned in a bit and I could feel his breath on my face, "tell me more about yourself."

"Me? Oh, I'm afraid I am quite boring," I explained, leaning away.

"Okay, well, what do you like to do in your spare time?" he asked.

I laughed, "I have no free time."

He smiled lightly. The sunlight hit his face and lit it up. I gasped. A far-off memory sparked and suddenly I felt as though I know him. Perhaps from the market I ran into him?

"What?" he asked concerned.

"N-nothing…a bug," I lied, laughing softly, "Um, if I did have free time I would paint."

"Oh, an artist, boy am I lucky to have met you," he grinned.

I laugh, "Why thank you, maybe I'll paint you sometime. What do you do in your free time?"

"Well, I ride horses, sword fight, and well, almost any other sport I've played, " he said, grinning.

I nodded, "you are a busy man."

Then, I leaned against his shoulder and looked out at the water at us. Our reflections showed a malnourished girl next to a perfect man with his golden skin. His arm wrapped loosely around my waist. It felt nice to be held. I dipped my toe into the water and it distorted my reflection. Slowly, it creeped over to Sora's reflection and I frowned.

"What?" he asked, whispering softly into my ear.

"It's nothing," I replied equally softly.

"Tell me," he persisted.

I sighed, caving, "I didn't mean to mess up your reflection."

"But you wanted to ruin your own?" he questioned, raising his eyebrow.

I nodded sheepishly and he tilted my head to look into his eyes, "look at me."

I obliged, "you are an angel, Namine. Do not ever forget that."

Then once those lovely words escaped his lips, they came crashing onto mine. First, I was bewildered but slowly my eyelids fluttered closed. Those lips were so soft and fireworks flooded my mind. He kissed me passionately and full of emotions. My hands slipped around his neck and his grasp tightened around my waist. This was perfect, right by the gorgeous creek with a heavenly man, yet something in my head was screaming this was wrong. Although, I didn't want it to be wrong, I wanted this to be right, I wanted just one moment of happiness.

As suddenly as he kissed me, he pulled away. The kiss had left me breathless. He grinned sheepishly, scratching the back of his head.

"Was I allowed to do that?" he asked.

I chuckled; kiss him lightly on the lips, "does that answer your question?"

"Y-yes," he went to say something but someone else called out.

"Sora? Sora, where are you?" they called.

He cursed under his breath, "farewell my angel."

Now he was gone. I sighed feeling awfully lonely, grabbed the bucket of water, rose to my recently dry feet, and started on the path home. The trees were a good source of shade since the sun was now high in the sky. It was no longer slippery, but a bit muddy. So by the time I got home my feet were caked with mud.

"Namine? Is that you?" Olette's hoarse voice croaked.

"Yeah Olette, it's me, I'm back with the water," I told him, stepping inside.

I gasped when I saw her. She looked worse than when I saw her. Her green eyes were bloodshot and puffy. Her skin was pale looking and her hair was a disaster zone. I placed the bucket on the ground and took her in my arms.

"Namine what's wrong with your face?" she asked, tilting her head.

"What in the world are you talking about?" I asked, pressing my hand all over my face checking to see if I had a bump or something.

"It's all red! You look like a tomato!" she exclaimed, a bit concerned.

"Gah! Uh, um, it's nothing j-just drink the water then use the rest to wash up," I told her, ducking my head so she wouldn't see it get any redder.

"But what about you?" she asked, her forehead creasing.

"I'm fine," I lied, "and I have a story to tell you about…"

And so I filled her in on the mysterious boy at the creek.

_"There you are!" her shrill voice made the prince wince._

_"Yes, Kairi, I'm back from the marketplace," he stated a bit agitated._

_"What happened?" she demanded._

_"Nothing. I met a girl," he grinned, getting a distant look in his eyes._

_"Oh did you?" the redhead asked, placing her hands on her hips._

_"Yes. She is absolutely beautiful and kind," he began._

_"Sora. Listen, she is not a princess. Do not get attached. You cannot marry her," the girl snapped._

_"I understand," he snapped._

_The couple faltered at the staircase. Sora gave a long sigh, staring at a portrait. He wondered what his sister would think of this. Lately he's been missing her a lot._

_"Do you think she would be proud?" he asked her suddenly._

_Kairi gave an agitated sigh, "yes, but she is not here anymore. I am."_

_"She is in my heart. My little sister… I still cannot believe it. How someone could brutally assault such an innocent thing and then rip her from her home. I…I should have spoken up. I was there when she was attacked, but I was too afraid, Kairi. It's my fault she's gone," his voice cracked and he spoke no more. _

_Kairi hugged him and she gazed into his eyes "kiss me," she sighed._

**Author's Note: Alright, so Namine and Sora have met! Hopefully it wasn't too cheesy. I forgot to mention this last time but i don't own any of the characters or the story and all that jazz. Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed reading this chapter!**


	3. Recovery

Chapter Three- Recovering

I was busy finding breakfast for Olette and myself. It was always so much easier for just one because you were less likely to get caught. Now, what shall I get? Strawberries sounded delicious, but they were Pence's favorite. So scratch them off the list. Pineapple, that's what we'd eat! It was Olette's favorite! Proud of figuring it out, I leapt up onto an old rundown ledge and climbed my way up from there.

The sky was a vivid blue, just like his eyes. Those eyes that seemed like I had known them all my life. A gently breeze blew my blonde locks in front of my eyes and I tucked the stray hair against my ear. The sun shone brightly. I had to lift my hand to shield my eyes. Casually, I waltzed over to the crumbling edge of the building and looked down.

A purple canvas was stretched tightly out; I could scale down for about ten feet then jump and land safely on it without much detection. Warily, I swung my right leg out and then my legs and kept an iron grip on the edge and began my descent. The climb was easy, I had made this multiple times, but today my mind was elsewhere. My palms began to sweat a bit and I grasped a bad rock. It slide out and my balance was thrown off.

My stomach lurched and I exhaled sharply. Surprisingly, the drop was only a few feet. Slowly, I propped myself up. No one had noticed. That was when I noticed blood on my hands. Worried, I looked myself over and noticed the long jagged slice on my right leg. It must have hit a rock on the fall, but I was well enough to walk which meant I needed to find breakfast.

A growl that sounded from my stomach encouraged me as I slunk along the roofs of the canopies and I made it to where I wanted to be. The blue and red striped canvas that covered the imported fruit stand and I checked to see if the owner had noticed. He had not.

I breathed a sigh of relief and waited to make my catch. He was preoccupied with a pretty girl and I snatched the two pineapples. The girl noticed and shrieked. I shrunk into the canvas and heard the guards come stomping by. My heart was racing and I prayed I didn't give myself away.

After ten minutes, I crawled on my belly onto the next stall then hopped down. Nobody seemed to notice and I blended into a crowd. I thought I had gotten away with it until I was about halfway home. There was a figure following me. Worried, I made a sharp right and headed towards the woods. The shadow of a figure continued to follow me. My short legs moved at full capacity and I grew increasingly paranoid. By the times I had reached the edges of the woods I was in full sprint.

Their footsteps thundered after me. I didn't bother to glance back because I knew I would lose speed. I had run about a mile when they caught me. Their strong arms wrapped around me. I was so careful! How could anyone have seen me?

"What is with you today?" demanded the voice and I relaxed, resting my head against their chest and looking up.

"I thought you were the police," I explained.

His goofy grin returned. It was Sora. He spun me around like a ballerina and I rest my hands on his chest, his arms encircling me. My fingertips lightly grasped his freshly pressed shirt and he gingerly kissed my forehead.

"Why are you worried about the police?" he questioned.

"Don't worry about it," I mumbled.

"Namine, what did you do?" he asked, the way he said my name rolled off his tongue like he had spoken it hundreds of times.

I removed my hands from him, "please, don't have me ruin this moment by telling you…just kiss me."

At first his eyes grew wide and he stuttered a what. Then, he caught his slip up and his worried look slackened and leaned in to me. I went up onto my tiptoes and met him halfway. I wrapped my arms snuggly around his neck like yesterday and caved into my feelings. This was not time to worry about what I would eat or the dreams or anything else. This was my time to be happy.

He sensed me relax and pulled me in tighter so there was no space between us. The muscles in his arms rippled as I trailed my fingertips down his biceps then to his forearms. We broke the kiss and pressed our foreheads together.

"Thank you, I needed that," I told him, giving him a gentle smile.

"Anytime," he replied softly.

"I need to be going, Sora, someone was not expecting me to be gone so long," I told him.

He nodded understandingly. My hand slipped away from his as I hustled off in a half skip half jog. That walk home everything seemed brighter and happier not its usual doom and gloom. When I returned home I saw Olette giggling away.

"Olette? What's going on?" when my eyes adjusted I noticed Hayner was in the corner telling her his stories.

"Hayner came over to check up on me," she explained, straightening up.

I nodded and pulled out the two pineapples and handed her one, "here's breakfast."

"Actually…Hayner and I already ate," she stated, Hayner was the one who looked embarrassed.

"That's fine, I guess I can find some use for it," I mumbled.

Olette merely nodded and requested another story. Trying not to complain, I cracked one open and began eating. It tasted a bit bitter but I thought of Sora and it made it a bit better. The two were laughing and everything and the whole ordeal was uncomfortable. I felt like those two were out on a date with me there. I finished and excused myself.

Once outside I slide down on the ground and waited for a while to give the two privacy. I could hear their whispers.

"So what do you say?" Hayner asked.

"Well…I…I would feel bad leaving her," she mumbled.

"She wouldn't mind," Hayner reassured.

"Well…if you are certain about that…" Olette said, not too certain.

"Look, she has another man in her life that she has, she would not even miss you," he told.

My heart stopped. The next thing I knew, my feet carried me inside. I was shaking from shock of being discovered or anger for Hayner spreading that, I wasn't quite sure. The two looked up alarmed.

"How did you know that?" I demanded.

"Know what?" Olette asked.

"Hayner, how did you know about him!" I screeched, my voice rising.

He smirked, "I saw you two. I saw you by the creek with him!"

"You were spying on me?" I yelled, approaching him wanting to choke him.

"I only want to protect you from harm!" he yelled back, losing his temper.

"You had no right!" I hollered.

"Yes," Olette said, panic found in her voice.

"Yes?" Hayner and I asked simultaneously.

"I will go with you Hayner," Olette said, more confidently.

"That is wonderful!" he exclaimed, hugging her.

"Where are you going?" I asked, looking at the two.

"We are going to live in the woods," Olette replied, happily.

"Are you crazy?" I yelled.

"Namine, please, we want to do this," Olette pleaded with me.

I bit my lip, "I'm not your mother. The choice is yours."

"Oh, Namine, thank you!" Olette exclaimed, hugging me tightly.

That was slap one across my face, slap two was Hayner's smug grin. I bit my tongue and waited for her to let go. Olette noticed but did not care anymore. She was getting her precious Hayner. Olette skipped cheerfully outside. Hayner told her to go on ahead and he had to say goodbye to me.

"Why are you doing this?" I demanded in a hushed tone.

He buried his calloused hands into my golden hair, "for you."

Before I could reply he grasped me tightly in his so tight it hurt and kissed me with such force I thought he might squeeze me to death. There was no love in this kiss like Sora's just lust, pure greed. My arms were pinned to me as his hands gently clawed my back.

I didn't kiss back but I didn't bother to pull away either feeling indebted to him. My head reeled. He finally released me and took my hands in his. A long look was exchanged between the two of us and he was gone like a puff of smoke.

When I looked down there was a magnificent violet rose in my hands. Instinctively my gaze snapped in the direction Hayner disappeared in. my stomach felt queasy. Wobbly, I stumbled back inside and caught myself with a curtain and lowered myself onto a cushion.

I gingerly massaged my temples, knees to chest. The place felt eerily quiet. Truth is, Olette's crying I had grown used to. Now it was only silence and it unnerved me. Hayner just threw away his life for me. Olette was going to live a loveless life. Pence could be dead. All I had left was Sora and who knows where he is right now. For all I know he could be halfway across the world by now.

Groaning, I laid my head down on the floor and let my eyes creak shut. I should try to find Pence. Except, I've never been to the palace before…I would be at a disadvantage. Either way, I would need to find him, he's one of the two people I still have.

Soon, my world spiraled into darkness and a picture flooded through my mind. It was the creek again. Except the tree I lay under when Sora met me was a small sapling. My hands were muddy and I turned my neck to the left and a young boy was before me. He had brown hair and blue eyes like the water. He wore a white shirt and black pants. The boy was about nine years of age.

"Do you think mommy and daddy will like it?" I asked, looking up at him.

"I'm sure they'll love it," he responded, grinning and plopping down at the water's edge.

I frowned, not wanting to be still. A butterfly fluttered into view and I raced after it. It's wings were a dark purple with black. Gleefully, I raced about. It zigged to the right and zagged to the left. Then, I heard him yell.

"Namine! No!" his voice was frantic but silky smooth.

The warning was too late, the ground went out from under me and freezing water seeped into my dress. My little arms flailed wildly about and I screamed, not knowing how to swim. A splash of water hit me and I felt myself going under then a hand clamped onto mine.

"Sora!" I screeched, bolting from my spot.

My whole body was shaking and I looked around. In the dark I felt so very alone and the tears started falling. I didn't understand why that was so upsetting but I knew that I did not wish to sleep again. Also, why did I scream Sora's name? Jeez, I really should not be falling for some random guy this quickly.

"Oh Olette, why'd you have to go?" I whispered before burying my face into my knees and sobbed.

_"My prince, how was your day?" asked the silver haired soldier._

_"It was lovely, I got to see her again," Sora grinned._

_The knight seemed perplexed, "Sora, you know that it will not work out."_

_"Riku. I do not care, I want to bring her to the castle. You should see the place she lives in. It is horrific!" Sora exclaimed._

_The two boys went into a staring contest. Riku was slightly taller and had a nasty glare but Sora was more determined this time around. Finally, Riku caved and asked what he could do. Sora's contagious grin spread across his face._

_"Oh, thank you Riku! All you need to do is get her here…by any means possible," Sora told him._

_"Any means?" Riku asked, raising an eyebrow._

_Sora nodded before disappearing. The young prince was up in his bedroom, laying on his bed starring up at the ceiling. The ceiling was plain white and Namine wore a white dress today. The thought made him smile slightly. He felt the bed sink and someone was next to him. Sora did not bother to look over, he already knew who it was. Her stare sent the hairs on his neck up and he shifted, uncomfortable._

_"My lord, what is wrong? You have been more distant from me lately," her voice said sounding a bit upset._

_"It is nothing, Kairi. Do not worry," he stated rather coldly._

_She sighed, "Sora, I care about you!"_

_The boy bit down on his tongue not wanting to yell at her; instead he just stared up and said nothing. Kairi leaned in closer and rested her hand on his chest. He wore a low cut shirt and she trailed her fingertips up and down his chest. Sora shivered slightly as it felt nice but Namine was still on his mind and she always would be. _

**Author's Note: **Alright so I finished chapter three! Have fun reading it and I'll try to update more soon! School is really hectic and all that, soooo I'm sorry for not updating sooner.


End file.
